


Alfred and Gargoyles

by Awolreel



Series: Alfred, the Vileblood Cockwarmer [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: Alfred does his duty on the roof of Cainhurst.





	Alfred and Gargoyles

“You look so beautiful doing this for them.” The Hunter’s voice cuts through Alfred attempts to stop thinking. The man’s face when he says those kinds of mocking words was burned into Alfred’s mind long before now. Alfred knew that the Hunter would be looking at him with joyful eyes and soft smiles at his humiliation. Why else would the Hunter smile at Alfred so?

 

_Stop it._ Alfred’s head bobs back and forth from force that’s getting applied despite the wings trying to hold it in place so that the monster’s cock can slide into his throat with ease. Eyes closed tightly so that Alfred will not see the…thing above him, to not think about it. But it did nothing to help, he could still feel it shoving itself towards his mouth and down into his throat, still hear its groaning sheiks and heavy panting, and can still smell its pungent, tainted smell.

 

“Look at this one, he is so happy. You do such a wonderful job on him.” Alfred shouldn’t listen to the Hunter, he was the reason why he was on his knees in front of these monsters in the first place. But, he does, he always does. Alfred opens his eyes and looks up at the monster above him. The beast’s head was tilted back a slight bit, its rock-like tongue sticking out of its stone lips. The beast withdrew its tongue and looked down at Alfred, almost as if it had felt his eyes. The monster’s eyes were almost glazed-over, as if they were human eyes and not just stones. Alfred tears his eyes away, shame and something else boiling in his stomach and nearly his groin.

 

_I don’t care. I don’t want this._ Alfred wishes that thinking these words will make the heat and tight feeling around his stomach and groin stop. But it never does, Alfred’s body always answered to all the corrupting touches that the Vilebloods and their pet monsters give him. Perhaps this was why he was left behind, perhaps Master Logarius made him stay in Yharnam…because he knew Alfred’s body was too weak to resist all the awful touches.

 

“You are taking him so deep in you. He must be feeling so good with your body’s help.” The terrible monster’s cock, due to Alfred’s misfortune, was one of the longest ones in Cainhurst, and thus reached in places in Alfred’s throat that was never touched by another human, much less a beast. Alfred would almost think the member of the gargoyle would look comedic on its petite, skinny body if the cock wasn’t busy violating his body.

 

_I can barely breath with this thing in me._ When Alfred could breath, his nose would only be filled with the gargoyle’s pungent smell. The smell was so foul, so tainted, it made Alfred’s head spin worse than the lack of air. It didn’t help that the baneful smell caused the heat and tight feeling in Alfred to grow into a putrid need.

 

“But look at you, still so lovely while mouth is full of gargoyle cock.” Alfred could feel his face run red from shame. The beast’s use of his face hasn’t even slowed down from hearing the Hunter, in fact, all the gargoyles seems to ignore everyone but Alfred. Alfred isn’t sure how, but they somehow know that Alfred is to be used as a Vileblood play thing.

 

**_SHUT UP_** _. I don’t want think about what I’m doing._ Alfred has heard stories of people being tortured and could drift away from what was being done to them. But, for whatever reason, Alfred couldn’t do the same when he, and his body, was desecrated by the Vilebloods.

 

“So very lovely and so very hard, aren’t you? I can see your cock under your clothing.” To Alfred’s shame and horror, the Vileblood Hunter was correct. Alfred’s body has decided, against Alfred’s wishes, to be aroused by getting used by fouled bodies and hearing mocking praises.

 

_Because you won’t shut up._ For nearly five weeks now, the Hunter has followed Alfred around Cainhurst when Alfred is forced to do his ‘duties’ and sings him fabricated praises. Let Alfred be under a group of the servants, tending to a Silver Lady or two, or having his gullet violated by gargoyles, the Hunter would be there. The Hunter has even followed him when he serves that Bloody bastard or that Queenly monstrosity. Always calling him wonderful or pointing out his shame as if it was a good thing.

 

“Tell me Alfred, why don’t touch yourself? You well earned it by now for pleasuring the other two gargoyles. Why not treat yourself?” Alfred glares to his left at the Hunter for his words. It was horrible enough that he had to pleasure not one gargoyle, but three of them, but the fact that the two that had finished and had pumped his stomach full of their abominable cum, were sitting about several feet away, watching him be used by their fellow, was just the cherry on top of this humiliation. The idea of pleasuring himself while a gargoyle fucks his mouth will only add to Alfred’s disgrace.

 

_I… will not. Bad enough that I allow these things to taint my mouth._ Alfred doesn’t want to. He knows he doesn’t want to. Alfred wants to scream those words, to bite down upon the monster’s cock, to shove the Hunter and his comments away…But Alfred can’t do it.

 

“Come on Alfred. I’m sure that the gargoyles would love to see you happy with the sex. I know I would. Don’t you want to please us?” All Alfred does now is please the Vilebloods. Before, he would slaughter beasts, like the one fucking his face right now, and kept looking for that Cainhurst entrance. Now that he had found that entrance, along with the trap within it, all Alfred did was being enjoyed by the foul Vilebloods.

 

_No…I don’t, I…ignoring it doesn’t make it hurt less. Maybe I? NO! I don’t want to!_ He moaned around the beast’s member in his mouth as it continues to ruin his throat. The gargoyle was still leering at Alfred, almost as if it was enjoying his moans. Alfred isn’t a fool, trusting yes, but a fool, no. He knows that if he was to give in now, resisting next time will be even harder.

 

“Alfred, you such a kind and loving man. You put the needs of all those in Cainhurst before yours. But you have earned your own pleasure.” But would not resisting be better? What has resisting given Alfred? A sore and aching body? Shame and humiliation? A body that betrays him the moment it is touched?

 

_N…I do…I can’t…Perhaps, he is right. Maybe one time wouldn’t hurt. I…no, I, I…shouldn’t._ Alfred could feel his will, the will that once made him a good Executioner, becoming crushed the longer he hears the Hunter’s words. Alfred can’t think of reason why he shouldn’t give in outside of things that no longer matter because Alfred had already become defiled.

 

“Come on Alfred, we all are watching you. Waiting for a fantastic show you so obviously want to give. The dear gargoyle who’s in your mouth has even slowed down, just to watch you. Be a good boy and don’t leave him wanting.” Alfred knew his body was weak, he found that out the day he was forced to become a Vileblood. But he had hoped that his will was stronger. That he would be able to withstand the suffering the Vilebloods had designed for him. But he couldn’t, for his will was as weak as his flesh.

 

_I…want to. I need to give a show…for them. Maybe, maybe a show will make them not so riled up. Maybe, it won’t be so bad._ Alfred shudders as he reaches down towards his robe that was given to him, a robe that barely covers anything when he sits, a fact that many in Cainhurst takes advantage of. He lifts it up and over his aroused and very much leaking cock. The gargoyle who is using his mouth coos at him and now pulls out enough to have only the tip of its member in Alfred’s mouth. With an almost human-like control that Alfred was sure these things didn’t have, rocked gently in his mouth. The pungent smell that once bred revulsion in Alfred, now only breeds the deep, rotting need that blooms in him. The gargoyle was gazing at him and it wasn’t the only one.

 

_Will…will I get to pleasure those two again?_ The two gargoyles that was already serviced moved from their spots, that was several feet away, to the sides of the gargoyle whom is in his mouth. The gargoyles’ penises were peeking out of their slits where they would hide when not in a…’playful’ mood.

 

“Oh Alfred, I knew you would come around. You are always try and decline pleasure because that’s what you think we want. But everyone here wants to see you happy with what you do for us. We want you to feel as good as you make us.” Alfred moves his hands away from his robes, encouraged by the Vileblood Hunter’s words, and slides them down his strained thighs and then up towards his cock. He takes his cock into his right hand and started to pump his hand in a deliberate pace. Just as he looks to his left where the Vileblood Hunter was. The Hunter was looking at him with such care, such delight, as if Alfred had told him some wonderful news. He smiles as if the Hunter was part of some inside joke that Alfred wasn’t aware of.

 

“Now, now Alfred, focus on your show. You can look at me later.” Alfred quickly looks back to the gargoyles in front of him, a little embarrassed to be caught gawking when he should be pleasuring himself. The two gargoyles that were to the sides were using their wings to pleasure themselves, very clumsy-like Alfred notes. It is no wonder the gargoyles pounce on Alfred and fuck his mouth any time he goes onto the roof tops.

 

_At least the show has calmed down the gargoyles. I wonder…what their cum tastes like?_ Despite having pleasured the gargoyles several times, Alfred has never truly tasted their cum. Their members were long, longer than any human’s. And the gargoyles were not shy about reaching deep in Alfred’s throat and filling his stomach to the brim with their seed. A fact Alfred once felt almost glad and surely mortified about but now… With the newfound withering need in Alfred’s body and mind, he wants nothing more than to taste them.

 

_By the good blood…_ Alfred’s tongue lapped around the head of the gargoyle’s cock, picking up the pre-cum that leaked from it. Alfred moaned around the gargoyle’s member and moved his left hand from his lap towards his balls and starts to fondle them. The beast’s pre-cum tasted like nothing but pure salt but at the same time, it tasted better than most food Alfred has eaten in his life. If this is what its pre-cum tastes like, then its cum must taste like ambrosia.

 

“That’s it Alfred, you’re doing so good. Kings and emperors would wage wars just to see you like this.” The Hunter’s words were broken up by his own panting, Alfred knew the Vileblood Hunter’s hand was down in his slacks, taking his member in hand. The idea that just watching Alfred touch himself was enough to make the Vileblood Hunter become undone was enough to send lightning up Alfred’s back.

 

_Why I did resist so much about pleasuring myself? Everyone here seems to love what I’m doing now. Why not enjoy myself?_ Alfred starts to speed up his hands, he could feel the sweltering, tainted need in him nearing its end. He wasn’t the only one, the gargoyle in his mouth is trying with all its might to not shove its cock back down Alfred’s throat and place it’s load there. The other two were panting like dogs and looking at him like they wish to devour him, their cocks leaking pre-cum like a faucet.

“Oh, by Kos, Alfred. I have never seen anything more beautiful than you are right now. I don’t think the gargoyles have either.” The Hunter’s words sent a wave shivers down Alfred’s spine that went straight into his cock. Alfred’s right-hand fingers around his member started to move more around his cock’s head. His left-hand fingers drifted down from his balls to his asshole. Alfred starts to rub his fingers around his sphincter, pressing against it, but not pushing them inside.

 

_Yes, yes, please give it to me. I want it. I need it. **Please!**_ Alfred’s hand sped up even more so, even pushes two fingers into his ass just to wring out more pleasure. The pain from his fingers entering without prep caused Alfred to sob witless moans out and around the cock head in his mouth. Alfred was so close, all that was needed was a bit of a push. That push came when the center gargoyle suddenly pulled it’s cock out of Alfred’s mouth, which slightly snapped Alfred out of his daze of fucking his fist and finger fucking his ass and caused him to look up towards the gargoyle in a silent question. Alfred’s question was answered quickly when the gargoyle lobbed its head back and let loose a long shriek and came over Alfred’s face. The first few strings of cum almost hit both of Alfred’s eyes, the next three hits his nose, and the last five find their place in Alfred’s open mouth. The only two gargoyles followed close behind, and then covered the sides of Alfred’s face with their strings of cum before placing the rest in Alfred’s mouth. It was all too much, the divine taste of the gargoyles’ cum, the wonderful pungent smell of both the gargoyles and the underlining salty-sweet smell of their cum, it was too much for Alfred to hold on. With a weak shout, Alfred finally gives in and let goes.

 

“Alfred? Alfred! Ah, Alfred. Welcome back to us, you had me almost worried. What a wonderful show. Nothing quite like it. You were such a good boy. You made everyone cum, even yourself. Come on and let’s get you cleaned up.” Alfred flutter his eyelids open and look towards the smiling, smug looking Hunter and the night sky behind him. Why was he on his back? Why did he smell like the gargoyles? Why is there an odd but flavorsome taste in his mouth?

_Oh. I had listened to the Hunter and touched myself while getting my mouth used by gargoyle cock._ Alfred…should feel more…ashamed and defiled. The feeling of shame and violation were there, but they were overpowered by a different feeling. **Satisfaction**. He looks around for a second, Alfred couldn’t see the gargoyles, they must have been content enough with his ‘show’ to leave him to rest. And the Hunter’s pants have white, drying stain on them. Alfred blinked a few more times and looked at the Hunter’s face before trying to return the Hunter a smile.

“Alright, Hunter. Help me up? My legs feel a little wobbly.”


End file.
